Naruto: path to greatness
by Jinchuriki94
Summary: What if Naruto found one of Orochimaru's old hideouts in Konoha. What if he was on good terms with the kyubi. What if he gained the eternal Mangekyo sharingan.   Please read and review. I know the title sucks, but the story will be good.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Naruto was intelligent? What if he found one of Orochimaru's old labs before even entering the academy? What if he had the greatest Kekei genkai of all? The eternal Mangekyo sharingan. What if Naruto and the kyuubi were on good terms. Let's see how much different his life would be. Smart Naruto—Not god like Naruto. **

Young Naruto was heading home to his apartment after have diner with old man Hokage at the ramen stand.. The hokage always treated him to Ichiraku ramen for his birthday. Since Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going he soon found himself in a part of town he never been in before. The five year old blond also noticed that he didn't see many people on the streets.

After five more minutes of walking he saw an old wooden shack in an over grown field. Deciding it would be a good idea to ask where he was Naruto went up to the old house and knocked on the door. The blond knocked again and still no answer. After seeing the lights were out he did the only logical thing, he went inside.

Once inside Naruto saw the shack was deserted. The only thing he saw was a chair, small kitchen, and a slightly larger bathroom. Seeing how nobody lived here anymore Naruto decided he would spend the night here then in the morning go back to his apartment.

Not seeing anything that resembled a bed Naruto went over to the chair and got himself comfortable. Before he was about to go to sleep he saw something that he never noticed before, a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of a blond girl, a white hair kid tied to a stump, a pale skin kid showing no emotion, and someone that resembled the old man, but was decades younger.

He got up to look at the picture more closely and took it off the wall. Upon doing so he noticed that there was a small square cut in the wall. He removed the covering and saw a button. Not having the will power not to push it (seriously who does) the kid pushed the button and part of the floor receded.

Seeing how he wasn't going to get to sleep with his curiosity bothering him, Naruto proceeded to descend the stairs. The staircase was a spiral and appeared to go down at least forty feet. After going down the first ten steps the floor closed back over and it got dark. Ten seconds later electric lights turned on, and even though Naruto could see again he was still panicking, hoping that there was another way out.

When Naruto reached the bottom he was amazed at what he saw. In front of him was a big kitchen area. Walking through it he saw three arch ways, each leading in a different direction. The one directly in front of him lead to a huge bathroom. To the left was a dining area, and to the right was a living quarters. In the living quarters he found a map hanging on the wall. The map was a map of Konoha with red "X's" ,marked at several locations. Deciding to leave that for later Naruto found another arch way which lead to an extensive library. The shelves were stocked with scrolls labeled Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Kinjutsu respectively. At the back of this room Naruto saw a door. Opening the door Naruto saw that it lead further down. 'This is getting weird' Naruto thought to himself. Before walking on the first step he felt weird, almost light headed. Deciding it would be a good idea to sit down for a minute before continuing, he laid back against a bookshelf, and in no time Naruto was a sleep, or so he thought.

When Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer, sitting down in the water. 'Gross, how did I get here'? When he turned around he saw a huge cage with a paper that said "seal" on it. "**SO, YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO PAY ME A VIST" ** a voice boomed. From behind the cage a feral looking beastie with a grin on it's face. "What the bloody hell are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked unfazed.

"**SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU WHELP, I'M THE KYUBI NO KITSUNE" **It said. "Hm, or else what? You'll kill me? I'd like to see you try from behind that cage" the blond taunted. "**WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"** the Kyubi shouted infuriated. The Biju continually rammed against the cage, attempting to get free. While this was going on Naruto wasn't even showing any interest. He looked around and muttered "this place sure is gloomy".

"Oi fox, would you cut that out already I have a proposition for you" Naruto said. "**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I HAVE ANY INTEREST IN HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY?"**

"Oh so want to continue to live in the sewer for the rest of my life. By all means then. Since I don't come here all that often so it honestly makes no difference to me" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"**WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?" **the kyubi asked, his interested peaked.

"A truce. I sure as hell don't want to be arguing with you my entire life. While I know he can't hurt me I know for a fact you know how to be troublesome. We can hammer out the details later, but for now can we at least agree not to bother each other?" Naruto asked.

"**WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME" as**ked the huge beast. "A change of scenery, some time to stretch your legs, and one other thing we can discuss later" the blond replied.

"**YOU CERTAINLY ARE AN INTERESTING BRAT. ALRIGHT I'LL EXCEPT YOUR DEAL, HERE'S A LITTLE GIFT TO SHOW I'LL HOLD MY END OF THE BARGIN. A LITTLE THING KNOWN AS THE SHARINGAN. NOW LEAVE, SO I CAN REST". \**

With that Naruto found himself back in the room he was in before. Wanting to finish exploring Naruto proceeded down the staircase to what he could only assume was a basement. But what he found horrified him. Several jars holding organs, bloodstained operating tables, and decomposing carcasses hanging from the walls. On the counter near a sink he found a notebook. Not wanting to stay in this room any longer the blond quickly grabbed the book, ran up the stairs and closed the door.

Looking at the books cover he saw it was labeled…

"Orochimaru's Journal…"

**END **

**Well what do you think. Please leave a review so I can improve the story. Next chapter will involve Naruto looking through the library, and finalizing his deal with the kyubi. **


	2. Not a chapter

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS NEW CHAPTER OUT. MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS AND I WAS COMPLETELY INCAPABLE OF ACCESSING THE COMPUTER. I SHOULD HAVE A CHPATER OUT A COUPLE DAYS AFTER THANKSGIVING.**


End file.
